Touch screens in a multi-user environment represent a significant risk of spreading germs. Especially in aircraft, different pilots may operate the same aircraft in a short span of time and pilots debilitated by sickness could be economically harmful. Manual cleaning is inconsistent and unreliable. Therefore, there is a need for a device and method to sterilize touch screens.